The present invention relates generally to medical treatment systems and, more particularly, to reduced-pressure, deep-tissue closure systems and methods.
Whether the etiology of a wound, or damaged area of tissue, is trauma, surgery, or another cause, proper care of the wound, or wounds, is important to the outcome. Unique challenges exist when the wound involves locations that require reentry, for example, the peritoneal cavity and more generally the abdominal cavity. Often times when surgery or trauma involves the abdominal cavity, establishing a wound management system that facilitates reentry allows for better and easier care and helps to address such things as peritonitis, abdominal compartment syndrome, and infections that might inhibit final healing of the wound and the internal organs. In providing such care, it may be desirable to remove unwanted fluids from the cavity, help approximate to the fascia and other tissues, and finally to help provide a closing force on the wound itself at the level of the epidermis.
A number of deep tissues, e.g., fat, muscle, or particularly fascia, may need to be addressed when one is temporarily closing the abdomen. Unless otherwise indicated, as used herein, “or” does not require mutual exclusivity. If not addressed, the deep tissue may retract further into the abdominal cavity and subsequently cause difficulties. The surgeon may suture the deep tissue, e.g., the fascia, while placing the fascia under tension. This can be problematic, however, if reduced-pressure treatment in the area is desired or if the dressing needs to be replaced. Moreover, suturing the deep tissue can at times cause necrosis. If a complex wound, e.g., a wound that is infected, is involved, the fascia may be very fragile and may not be able to endure suturing. If a mesh is used to assist in the latter situation, removal of the mesh can be difficult and may require surgery. At the same time, if the deep tissue, notably the fascia, is not closed, the situation can lead to hernias and other complications.
In addition to accessing the cavity for reentry, it may be desirable to remove fluids from the cavity. It may also be desirable to provide reduced-pressure therapy to the tissue or wound, including wounds that may be within the abdominal cavity. This treatment (frequently referred to in the medical community as “negative pressure wound therapy,” “reduced pressure therapy,” or “vacuum therapy”) may provide a number of benefits, including faster healing and increased formulation of granulation tissue.
It would be desirable to provide a system and method that could facilitate reduced-pressure treatment and help close the deep tissue in a way that avoids or minimizes complications, such as the retraction of deep tissue or necrosis.